


Glance

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Basically my excuse for writing cheesy stuff, Drabble, Fluff, Glance, M/M, Oreshi is back, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oreshi is back by that time and Kuroko can't help but glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glance

"May I know why you're glancing at me, Tetsuya"

"Ah... I just can't believe you're really back" Kuroko after saying those words suddenly found interest on his drinking straw.

"Hm? But I never left Tetsuya" Akashi stared at his lover with amusement.

"You know what I mean, Sei" Kuroko stared back at his lover "During our match, when the old you came back I actually got scared and it's not for the fact that Seirin might lose but that maybe this you doesn't feel the same towards me than the other. That you will just forget everything that is happening between the two of us that you will for some reason will cut everything that is going on between us"

Akashi Seijuro stared at his lover. Tetsuya had been scared, scared that this side of him won't feel the same way?

"Is that the reason you kept on giving me stolen glances back then ?"

"You noticed that?" Akashi chuckled at those words and nodded "It's hard not too"

"Sorry..."

A small smile graced upon the captain's lips before leaning forward to gently caress his lover's chin "Look at me, Tetsuya"

"Sei..."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way, trust me I never meant for you to get hurt. I won't hurt you, not in a million years. Not ever. When this side of me resurfaced back, I admit a lot of things went back to how it has been before but if there's one thing that won't change no matter what happens it would be the fact that whichever side of me dominates I would still and forever love you"

Kuroko turned red at those words "You're so cheesy, Sei"

An eyebrow was raised elegantly "I am now?"

"Yes"

Akashi chuckled "Well then let's just say that you're lucky for having the exclusive privilege of seeing this side of me"

"Now you're just being cocky"

Akashi's chuckle echoed throughout the room.

 


End file.
